Hexenbiests
Hexenbiests (or "Hexenbiester") are a race of Wesen inherently skilled in the use of magic. The term "Hexenbiest" is reserved solely for females, whereas males of this race are known as Zauberbiests (or "Zauberbiester"). Physiology Woge In their human form, Hexenbiests and Zauberbiests are supremely attractive and will do anything possible to maintain this extremely attractive, youthful appearance. This can include using leeches to drink their blood and keep their skin pale. Their true, Wesen face that appears when they Woge is one of the most horrifying faces of any Wesen. It takes on the appearance of a rotting human corpse with no visible eyes. In either form, all members of this race have a dark u-shaped birthmark underneath their tongues. Behavior Most Hexenbiester remain loyal to the Royals. They are cunning, manipulative, and deceitful and will betray any except their Royal employers in a heartbeat. Once giving their loyalty to one Royal, however, the allegiance is unwavering. Hexenbiester have long memories and are unwilling to let go of grudges. Reproduction Hexenbiester reproduce in the same way as humans. They are even able to reproduce with humans, to create half-breeds. However, humans very rarely fall for Hexenbiester despite how attractive they may appear. Powers & Abilities Superhuman Strength Hexenbiester are stronger than an ordinary human, capable of tearing the limbs off of a human with their bare hands. However, they are still considerably weaker than Grimms or Slayers. Magic Hexenbiester are capable of using witchcraft much like magical witches, though they do not have any of the powers that being born of a magical bloodline will endow a witch with. They are especially adept at curses. Zaubertranks Much like the potion-brewing abilities of witches, hexenbiester have remarkable skill at brewing alchemical solutions called zaubertranks. Unlike potions, the effects of a zaubertrank are tied to the magic innate within the hexenbiest. Even if rendered human, a Hexenbiest is able to brew some zaubertranks. One, involving the still beating heart of an empowered hexenbiest, is even capable of restoring their former powers. Weaknesses Grimm Blood A Hexenbiest can be rendered completely human by ingesting the blood of a Grimm. This is a closely guarded secret, few outside of Hexenbiester and Zauberbiester are aware of this fact. Even most Grimms remain ignorant of the power they hold over this race. Powerless Hexenbiester are still dangerous and a force to be reckoned with, for they retain the knowledge they had of zaubertranks and witchcraft. Though they are no longer innately magical, they can become dangerous practitioners of witchcraft. Mellifer Toxin Mellifers possess a powerful toxin Society Royals Hexenbiester are one of the few races of Wesen left who still loyally serve the Seven Houses. Wesen Community Hexenbiester are mistrusted and feared universally across the Wesen community. Even most other Hexenbiester will not trust a Hexenbiest. Natural Enemies The bee-like Mellifers are the natural enemies of Hexenbiest, and are both able and driven to kill them. Grimm Diaries Excerpts : Witch-like creature that somewhat resembles a demon or goblin. They work at the behest of royalty and are identifiable by a dark birthmark under their tongues. *''Appears to be eyeless when transformed but has no visual impairment.'' *''Extraordinary beauty in human form.'' *''Highly intelligent and cunning.'' ''Natural Enemies: Mellifer and Hexenbiest'' : The Mellifer seems to be the only natural predator of the Hexenbiest. A Mellifer attacks the Hexenbiest using a potent apitoxin, which kills the Hexenbiest instantly. : The fighting skills of a Hexenbiest are only matched by the Queen Bee herself. : Here, a Mellifer cuts out the marked tongue of the Hexenbiest to study the powers and secrets of their kind. : A Hexenbiest mark can be found under the tongue in both human and woged forms. : '' 640px-1x01-Marie's-Book-04.jpg 640px-Mark_of_the_Hexenbiest.png 640px-Mellifer-book4.png 640px-Mellifer-book5.png '' Source Hexenbiester are inspired by their appearances in Grimm. Category:Wesen Category:Grimm Creatures Category:Species